1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door for a cooking apparatus and a cooking apparatus having the same, and more particularly a door for a cooking apparatus having an opening/closing unit to open/close an inlet in the door and a cooking apparatus having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a related art cooking apparatus includes a cooking chamber for heating food therein using heat generated from a heater or microwaves from a magnetron. The cooking apparatus usually includes a cabinet surrounding the cooking chamber and a door connected to the cabinet for closing the cooking chamber. In the related art cooking chamber, the external appearance of the cooking apparatus is easily stained because of pollutants generated during the cooking process. These pollutants may take the form of food scraps, sauces, fats, food particulates, and steam generated during the cooking process.
In addition to pollutants on the exterior of the cooking apparatus, pollutants can enter into the interior of the cooling apparatus through a gap in the cooking apparatus, particularly the interior of the door. Generally, it is more difficult to remove pollutants from the interior of the door as compared to removing pollutants from the exterior of the cooking apparatus and the interior of the cooking chamber. Furthermore, in some cases, a user of the cooking apparatus may not know that pollutants have entered into the interior of the door and, subsequently, the pollutants may generate a bad smell due to the rotting of the pollutants in the door of the cooking apparatus. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain the cleanness of the cooking apparatus and the overall quality of the cooking apparatus may be deteriorated over time.